Ugly Faces
by signelchan
Summary: Hinata is a Hyuuga. Hyuugas are beautiful creatures, and all of her friends have jealous, ugly faces. Why is it that the pictures of ugly faced people and the beautiful ones aren't considered talent? And who said her cousin was the boss?


_You can't be both talented and beautiful._

Hinata has grown up hearing those words, yet she defies them every day. She's got natural talent; she's an artist, sketching people and scenes at every chance she gets.

She's also gorgeous. Her dark hair cascades down her back, while the front is short and frames her face. There's no need for makeup, for her dazzling white eyes are perfect alone, and her face, although extremely pale, has a healthy radiance about it.

Her friends have no right to be jealous. They cake layer upon layer of foundation and concealer each morning to become prettier than her. They all have jealous faces; their wanting to be the best has left bags under their eyes and wrinkles in their foreheads. She cannot help but be beautiful, as she is a Hyuuga, and it is their job to be nothing but themselves. Or, at least, that's what the main family's job is. Her cousin, a branch family member, has a list of reasons to hate her, and he is forced to protect her as his job.

It is that same cousin who tells her, each day, _You can't be both talented and beautiful. _With that, he leaves a smirk and a glare at her tall, ever-growing stack of papers, her drawings.

She's never fought back verbally, but her drawings speak louder than words. She draws him, with her creations, the ugly-faced people, being looked down upon by the naturally beautiful people, led by a girl with short golden hair, bright green eyes, and a perfectly proportioned body. She's named this girl Haniti, because the flow of the letters is gorgeous, just like the girl is. If the name fits, use it.

The ugly-faced people have long, horrid names; names that they deserve. Hinata has a hatred for these drawings, as they have a way of getting under her skin and making her feel ugly for drawing them.

But she's not. She's beautiful, and nothing can change that, except for trying to be more than she already is.

"Ugly-faced people annoy me," she tells her dad one day. He looks at her, then the picture she's working on, then her again.

"They can't help being lesser beings. Use beauty as a gift."

She smiles, and when that picture is finished, it has a little girl, far in the back (whom is very, very beautiful, by the way), holding a tiny gift box. He _had _told her that. And he didn't have an ugly face.

* * *

It was a summer night when she was called dirty names. She had been out with her friends, with their jealous faces that were more hideous than normal.

"Why can't we walk next to you?" one of the girls asked.

She replied with a snide smile an a "Because I'm prettier than you."

The friend didn't respond in words. She broke into tears, smudging her makeup.

A second friend stepped in. "Why do you think that, Hinata?"

"Because I am a Hyuuga, and we are beautiful by nature." The second friend, stunned, says no more.

However, the third friend, who was the second-prettiest of all, jumps right into the dispute. "You are too conceited, you know that? You may have outer beauty, but you are hideous on the inside, where it counts!"

* * *

_How can you act like nothing was said? You aren't talented. You aren't beautiful. I'm right. You're wrong._

With a stroke of a brush, her greatest masterpiece is completed. All of the ugly-faced people are in the middle, being jeered at by the beautiful ones, led by Haniti.

And that's when it strikes: she painting herself and her friends. Yes, the faces are nearly identical. And Haniti is no longer a strange beauty. She's a different Hinata, created to make her friends feel bad.

Another brush is grabbed, and with a swipe of it, the people are no more. All of the pictures are then torn up, the pieces burnt.

As for Hinata, she steals some of her sister's costume makeup for experiments. There's something about having a jealous face that makes her curious.

* * *

A/N: Happy October 7th!

This oneshot was written based off of someone dear to me, who thinks she is the most beautiful creature in the world. I hope you like the AU-ness, and that you review, even if I don't own the characters.

Siggy


End file.
